Episode 5431 (20th October 2009)
Plot Nathan pressures Leyla into another night out and invites Doug along on the pretence that it's work related. David's not amused to hear from Leyla that she'll be spending a second night in a row with Nathan but she assures him that it'll be good for her career. Gennie and Katie become concerned about Nathan's motives when Leyla receives a pearl necklace from him. The pair warn her to be careful. Later, a tipsy Doug decides that it's time to lave the event and Nathan persuades Leyla to go return home with him for a drink. At Home Farm, Nathan kisses a drunken Leyla and although she pulls away, it's clear that she's tempted. Nathan apologises then continues his charm offensive until they're passionately kissing and heading to his bedroom. After sleeping with Nathan, Leyla hurriedly gets dressed and calls a taxi. She tells Nathan that it should never have happened and promptly leaves. Nathan's hurt and frustrated by Leyla's remorse. Back at home, Leyla sobs her heart out as the realisation of what's happened hits her. Meanwhile, Faye's thrilled when Mark pays her a visit. Mark tells Faye that he's trying to work out how he really feels but can't imagine things with Natasha will ever be the same again. Faye's delighted as Mark confirms that he thinks his marriage to Natasha is over. He convinces Faye that he'll end things with Natasha but he needs more time. Faye assures him that she'll wait, stating that she's already waited this long. Back at home, Mark's shocked when Natasha tells him she's booked a swanky hotel. Natasha opens up to Mark and tells him that she's not going to continue punishing him and he can stop punishing himself. Mark's left in turmoil. Later that evening, Ryan notices that Faye's visibly crushed when Maisie reveals the romantic evening her parents are having. Faye assures her son that she's over Mark but is privately fuming. Elsewhere, Adam, John and Moira try to talk to Holly about Aaron. However, Holly makes it clear that she can look out for herself. Later, Adam fronts up to Aaron, telling him he's not happy that he got Holly drunk. Aaron protests that she was up for getting drunk but Adam just stares hard at him before walking off. John, Moira and Paddy look on, perplexed. Cast Regular cast *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Amber Jones - Elizabeth Lowe Locations *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Tenant's Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown hotel - Bar *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,000,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes